


worship in the bedroom

by atr0cities



Series: Sex Yeah! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Vision Is The Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision and Wanda are still unsure of their current relationship, but Vision still knows how to get her off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worship in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> bc the public demanded it, i give u more trashy porn
> 
> have fun u perverts <3

The image of Wanda unkempt and parted open for him branded Vision's mind. For the next week, he replayed the scene in his head, mindful to halt his thoughts whenever Wanda was around. He would do anything if it meant another night with her, another night buried between her thighs and watching her lose herself in the bliss humans called sexual activity. He yearned to pleasure her again; so much that affected nearly everything he did. He found himself losing sparring matches with other Avengers he could have won easily to while Wanda was in the room with him. All he could focus on was the curves of her body and how gracefully they flowed with each movement. 

Like now, she was mock fighting with Natasha. The redhead was fast, perhaps too much for the witch. She was able to evade any throws coming her way, countering so that more distance would separate them. However, Wanda had caught onto how Natasha landed each time she came to attack her. Conjuring up her power, Wanda hurled a crimson ball of energy at the ground Natasha immediately landed on, knocking her off her feet and onto her stomach. After a moment, the Black Widow laughed, impressed with Wanda's timing as she accepted the girl's hand to help her up. This made Vision smile, only to be knocked into the wall by Sam. The android could have easily changed his density to let the Falcon fly through him but instead, he hit the wall with a thud before sliding down onto the ground.

"You okay, Vision?" Sam called out, jogging over to his comrade and offering his hand to help. Although he didn't need it, Vision accepted it anyway, nodding his head.

"Yes, I'm well. Thank you." Looking between the android and the two women adjacent them, Sam smirked.

"If I was pretty as Wanda you probably would have paid more attention to me." A tightness built in the pit of his stomach as the Falcon laughed, leaving him with a knowing wink. Good thing he couldn't blush, but the scarlet of his skin would have covered that up nicely. He couldn't help but gaze over at the two women, watching Natasha part and Wanda----

She was coming _straight towards him!_

Flustered, the android froze, unable to act in time to evade Wanda. As she walked up to him, she tilted her head curiously, sensing his tension.

"Hey Vizh, are you alright? I saw how hard you hit the wall from Sam and just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Vision gave her a slight smile, hoping it seemed convincing. "Oh, I'm quite alright, Wanda. Thank you though." It took a lot of strength to remember to address her by her first name rather than 'Miss Maximoff.' After that night, she made it crystal clear they were on first name basis. The witch smiled and if Vision's heart was real, it would have stopped. The dimples at the ends of her mouth were the sweetest things to be greeted to, along with her green eyes brightening with what he detected to be relief. _Everything_ about her was so flawless it unnerved him. It was impossible to achieve perfection and yet here she was, personified as the beautiful, Sokovian vixen.

"I'm glad you're alright." Glancing around them to make sure no one was else was in the area, she stepped closer to Vision. "Um, thank you for last week."

The witch's cheeks began to glow a shade of pink as she spoke. Slowly, the blood crawled down her neck, most likely from embarrassment. Broaching their encounter surprised Vision and for a moment, he couldn't speak.

"O-Oh, yes right. You're very welcome, Wanda. It was my pleasure."

She seemed shocked by his reply and unconsciously the witch fiddled with her ringed fingers. His eyes followed her movements until she looked up at him, prompting him to mirror her.

"You enjoyed it too?" Her voice was tiny, testing the untamed waters she labeled their current relationship.

"Wanda, I am incapable of lying. So yes, I enjoyed pleasuring you immensely. Since I am not human, I can't feel whatever it is you feel during sexual conduct. However, I liked making you feel that way." His words made her face flare up brighter, teeth latching onto her lower lip as she flickered her gaze downward. Her reaction made Vision want her now more than ever, but he locked that desire away.

"Would you then. . ." Her voice was light and Vision immediately drew closer to her in curiosity. Sighing, Wanda closed her eyes and took a breath. "Would you want to do something like that again? If not I understand, I just. . ."

Exhaling slowly, she cracked an eye open to see his reaction. The android seemed. . . almost _pleased_ by her offer and Wanda stifled a whimper at his reaction.

"I'd be more than willing to, Wanda." His lips perked up into a slight smile, nearly invisible unless you were as close to him as the witch was now. Wanda knew he didn't understand the taboos and the embarrassment that circled around sex, making him to eager to participate. But from how genuinely pleased he seemed by the offer, she didn't feel selfish for asking anymore. Perhaps he really was eager to do this with her and enjoyed it as much as she did. But what would that make them? That was a question to answer later she figured, now seemed too good to pass up.

With a new burst of confidence sourcing from Vision's easygoing nature on the topic, Wanda added: "Would tonight be okay?"

"I was hoping you would like to resume these activities with me sooner." Vision immediately admitted, and Wanda appreciatively chuckled at his honesty. That made two of them Clutching her hand around his arm, she gave him a playful squeeze.

"I'll see you tonight when everyone goes to bed."

* * *

Although Vision had a plethora of ideas on how to pleasure Wanda after intensive research, he was clueless about their relationship. What were they? Normally, sex was between two parties who either wanted to express love for each other or simply wanted to procreate. But to his knowledge, he had never spoken to Wanda about being in a romantic relationship, nor anything else pertaining to sex. Would he like to experience something so human with her? Of course, she was the only person he could imagine doing this with, but something seemed to paralyze him from going from friends to something more.

Fear of rejection? No, he was synthetic, he wasn't supposed to fear. At least he thought so. Ignoring his confused thoughts, the android began his trek to Wanda's room. It was a little past one in the morning and Vision made sure everyone was asleep. After scanning everyone and reading their vitals, he confirmed they were low enough to detect a deep sleep. It would take an explosion to wake half of the sleeping Avengers.

Vision didn't have to knock when he reached Wanda's bedroom door. It creaked open before he had the chance to lift his hand towards the wood. Peeking from behind it, the witch flashed him a bashful smile. She must have been waiting for him there, a tightness began to grow in his chest because of it. He returned her smile and stepped through the doorway.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come," Wanda admitted and Vision turned to face her, readying a speech on how he'd never do something so cruel to her. That was until his blue eyes fixated on her clothing. The only thing separating him and her bare body was a short, scarlet nightgown with a delicate, lacy pattern. He noted the coarseness of the material and its imperfect stitch work, allowing him to believe she had gotten from Sokovia. But that didn't matter to him, and his smoldering gaze made Wanda shudder.

"Vizh," she whispered. "You're staring."

"I. . .I cannot seem to help myself. I apologize----"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Wanda swallowed it with a feverish kiss. Her hands cupped his vibranium cheeks, lips working against his eagerly. Although kissing was new terrain for him, a quick scan of the databases and following her lead allowed him to learn. His lips reciprocated hers, pressing against hers with the same vigor she possessed. Wanda began to back up, leading them both onto the bed. She sat first, prompting Vision to duck down to prevent their kiss from breaking. Chuckling into his mouth, Wanda's arms wrapped around Vision's neck and pulled him on top of her, only to nudge him and switch their positions.

Finally, their lips parted, mostly on Wanda's part so she could suck in a much needed breath. Idly, Wanda straddled him, placing her palms on either side of her head. Feeling her groin press into him, it dawned on him that she lacked underwear and his eyes went wide. He was informed humans wore undergarments as he adjusted to the world around him. Had he been misinformed?

"I know this wasn't like how it was last time," Wanda began, running her hands down the cotton material of his sweater vest. "If this is uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop."

"No," Vision breathed, gingerly reaching to grasp at her hips, squeezing them gently. "This is even better than before. But you don't need to do all this for me." Confusion graced Wanda's face as Vision positioned himself on top of her. "I cannot be pleasured like humans can, so this is all for you."

Wanda forgot to breathe as she felt Vision's palms slide under her nightgown to palm at her thighs. Dangerously slow, his hands rode up farther, pushing the material up to hitch over her thighs. He felt her body shiver under him, emerald hues watching him and his movements carefully. Her heart thudded in her chest, rate excited as she anticipated his next move.

"I don't have the same anatomy as a human male and therefore lack any procreating genitalia," Vision stated obviously. "But the alternative I have may satisfy you more than you believe."

Curious, Wanda's eyes remained on his crimson hands before she glanced up at him.

"Show me what you can do."

Her husky voice elicited a dull sting at the base of his back, half lidded gaze nearly making Vision forget his train of thought. Cautiously, he peeled the rest of her nightgown off, leaving her body completely naked and bared to him. After a long, reverent gaze to her body, he splayed her legs apart, honing in on the mound of flesh between them. Kneeling down at the foot of the bed, he gently tugged Wanda closer to him, so that his head was a few inches from her.

"I've learned that women sometimes invest in objects to give them sexual pleasure. I've realized my body can mimic some of their features." A finger rose and began circling between Wanda's lips, growing smaller to caress against her clit. The sensation made her sigh, hips rocking slightly to show her approval. After a few moments of this, her reaction grew more animated. A surprised gasp formed out her throat, followed by her core jutting out to grind against his digit. As Vision began to finger her, he had manipulated his body temperature and allowed his fingers to become warmer than his overall body. This heated sensation now pushing into her made Wanda quiver happily, pleated skin constricting against his finger.

"Another," Wanda moaned, back arching into a serpentine shape. "Please."

Using her natural lubricant, Vision wedged another finger in, matching the same heat the first finger had. The pressure and heat made a coil grow in the pit of Wanda's belly, growing thicker as he began to scissor his fingers inside her.

"A-Ah!" Wanda's entire body tensed as she felt a new sensation between her legs. Along with the heat came vibrations, making her body writhe involuntarily. A few Sokovian words, inaudible to human ears strung from her lips as her core ground itself against his fingers. Reflexively, Wanda's hand groped at her breast, toying with her hardening nipple.

Before Wanda could vocalize what she wanted next, Vision's mouth attached itself to her clit, gingerly sucking as his tongue lapped against the nub. The vibrating pleasure and the pressure of his tongue on her formed fresh moans from Wanda's throat. Squirming unconsciously, the witch sunk into the pleasure, ass pressing down into the mattress. Her free hand clawed at Vision's head, positioning him against her clit and holding him in place. The words of encouragement she tried to form became lost, complete gibberish as her body tried to comprehend each new sensation the android brought.

"Vision," she chanted, his name a litany on her tongue. "I'm so close."

Her fingernails dug into his skin, heels digging into his sweater clad back as her head tilted back. Once a third finger pressed into her, Wanda climaxed. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, coil snapped in half as her body twitched and convulsed. Short, breathless gasps followed as she came, riding herself against Vision's fingers. Slowly, the vibrations ceased and his mouth withdrew from her. Once he felt her body halt and orgasm finish, he gingerly pulled his fingers out. The witch collapsed back into the bed, chest heaving as she panted.

"That was. . ." Wanda couldn't verbalize it and instead, gripped weakly on Vision's wrist to present her thoughts to him. Bliss and ecstasy clouded her mind, hitting the android full force with a warm, fuzzy feeling he seemed to enjoy greatly. He smiled, fulfilled by his actions as he took Wanda's wrist to kiss up.

"I'm glad I was able to make you feel so satisfied." He replied, withdrawing his lips and rising from the ground. Sobering from her haze, her lips crooked down, body rustling from the sheets to sit up.

"Wait," she began feebly, making Vision pause. He then turned to face her curiously. "Do you want to stay with me? Just for the rest of the night? You don't have to----"

The witch didn't have to ask twice. Vision had already drawn closer to her, settling on the mattress as it depressed under him. Watching him, she couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think laying in bed with those clothes on would be comfortable." Glancing now at his pseudo-professor attire, Vision felt a pang of embarrassment before phasing out of his clothes, remaining in a pair of solid, Calvin Klein boxers. Wanda's face showed she approved of the attire, reminding herself to thank whoever gave Vision pointers on how to dress. Guiding him on the bed, she brought him down next to her, arm coiling around his torso.

"I know you don't normally sleep, but I didn't want to just send you away after that." She wanted to say more than that. She wanted to go on about how she hoped she wasn't using him and how beautiful she thought he was and how desperately she just wanted to be with him and how badly she wanted to challenge the fact that he couldn't be pleasured and just do _something_ for him in return. But he was too damn nice and polite and all she could do now was wait. But she was ready to give, whether or not he thought he should receive. 

"I understand. However, I would want nothing more than to be here with you." She placed a chaste kiss onto his lips, tasting remnants of herself on him. Wanda let out a soft, approving sound before pulling away and resting herself into his side.

"I'm glad our feelings are mutual."

**Author's Note:**

> so this'll be a running series i guess, just smut ficlets that center around a not together scarlet vision who like each other a lot but are kinda nervous/afraid to talk about their feelings so they just fuck and call it a night, avoiding any real talk
> 
> if only every problem could be solved like that lmfao


End file.
